


How to Train Your Chimera, By Liam Dunbar

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Food mentions, Gently, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Making Out, boys being soft, scar mentions, this is the calm before the storm and you don't even know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: In which no actual training goes on, I just like the title.Liam and Theo have some alone time while Jenna and David are on a “trip”. Since they have the house all to themselves, they do what all teens would.Build a pillow fort, eat junk food, and watch Netflix documentaries while making out.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727239
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	How to Train Your Chimera, By Liam Dunbar

**Author's Note:**

> It’s May, which means my life as an adult officially begins in 376.4 or so days. Since we’re currently in quarantine, I won’t be in school on my birthday. It also means I’ve elected to spend the next eleven days until I turn seventeen writing whatever I feel like and then posting it. And since I’ve been a) pushing this off since the end of “I Must Be Good For Something” and b) writing the first chapter of another WIP for my actual job (just finished it, and it’s a grand total of 38 pages for one chapter), I decided to sit down and write some Thiam for the beginning of Aftermath.  
> I’m also totally not avoiding the fact I have to watch the last four episodes of Season 3b today. If someone could provide a summary of “Echo House” for me, I would appreciate it. I can’t watch it because mental hospitals give me a lot of anxiety and I would prefer not to have a second or third panic/anxiety attack in the last thirty hours (the slash is there because I can’t tell which one it is anymore).  
> Anyways, onto the fic!

Theo was a mess underneath him, and Liam hadn’t even done more than _kiss_ him.

He guessed that was slightly expected, though. For the past several years at least, all of Theo’s physical contact had come from fighting or getting information. Some reason or other always kept him from actually, really enjoying it. While it wasn’t like he was uncomfortable (considering all the times he had fallen asleep while Jenna or Liam or even David played with his hair, or the way he was practically _melting_ beneath Liam at the moment, he _loved_ it), he had the slightly infuriating tendency to avoid asking for touch.

Liam’s plan was to change that (and so far, it was working).

“Theo, I’m not even trying to leave a hickey. Are you alright?” Pushing his nose into Theo’s neck, he inhaled. For a while after the whole ARCHER confrontation and the hospital, he had still smelled like bandages, pain, blood, and fear. Now, it was a bit more like woodsmoke from all the campfires they’d had, fresh air, and the slightly spicy tang of his bodywash. Fingers threaded up into Liam’s hair and he closed his eyes, burying his nose even more into Theo’s skin. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“If you—if you want.”

“Theo, we talked about this.” There was a moment’s pause, and he lifted his head. On his laptop, some British guy droned on about the reproductive life of zebras. He was no David Attenbourgh, and they had watched the documentary twelve times, but they hadn’t picked it to be interesting.

Theo’s gaze met his for a second before jerking away. “I know, I just…” He trailed off before pulling away. Liam let him. “It’s so _stupid_.”

“Is it the touch?”

“What? No, no, it’s not—definitely not that, I love that. I just…” Sitting up, he shrugged. “And I still _want_ that, I just…” He started fiddling wit his hands, with the hospital bracelet he had recently gotten. He had been using his braces when someone from the lacrosse team gave him a friendly shoulder-bump when he wasn’t expecting it. Having lost his balance, he fell down some stairs. Thankfully, he hadn’t been too hurt, but it had set him back a bit in recovering his ability to walk.

Liam took his hands. “Do you still want to make out>” He wouldn’t define it quite like that, but Theo seemed to.

His boyfriend nodded, then flushed and added, “It’s just odd. I’m still not used to physical contact that’s _not_ meant to be painful. Or manipulative.” Liam grinned at him and Theo frowned. “What?”

“I think I know how to get you used to physical contact.” Theo sighed, smiling, and then opened his arms. Liam practically tackled him and started kissing him again. First he started at his mouth, then down his neck to his collarbones, grinning when Theo’s hands grabbed his sides. Part of him mused that his boyfriend’s collarbones still stuck out a bit too much to be healthy, but he pushed the thought aside as he traced kisses along the soft skin and even the somewhat faded scars there. By that point, Theo was a mess under him again. Liam moved out, nibbling at Theo’s lower lip and maybe trying to lick into his mouth. “Oh, Liam, gross. I am not letting your tongue in my mouth.”

Laughing, Liam kissed the underside of his boyfriend’s jaw and bit his ear. “Why? You know where my mouth has been.” Theo shoved his shoulder, but he was laughing. It hadn’t meant to sound as dirty as it did. They had never done anything with what was below the belt. Part of it was the Dunbar-Geyer house rules. Another was because overwhelming Theo was the last thing Liam wanted to do, and besides, he didn’t _want_ to do anything with someone he wasn’t married to. And obviously, Theo had been recovering from almost _dying_ and being malnourished and all of that for most of their relationship. Not exactly the best time for getting it on.

“You mean in the dumpster behind the pizza parlor?”

“Hey! They threw away a perfectly good—”

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it. Use your mouth for something that won’t make me want to throw up.” Grinning, Liam kissed him and started playing with the hem of Theo’s shirt. They broke the kiss off, panting, and Theo hoarsely whispered, “Not that I’m not enjoying this, but I still have some stitches.”

Smiling, Liam kissed him again. “I’ll be gentle. Mind if I…” He trailed off, and Theo sat up so Liam could work his shirt off. For a few seconds, Liam simply held back and admired his boyfriend, triumphantly noticing that he’d gained some weight back. Blushing, Theo crossed his arms over his still-scrawny chest. “No, don’t. You’re cute.” Theo snorted, so Liam leaned in and cupped his cheek before kissing him. “You don’t have to believe it right now. But _I_ think you’re adorable as all get out.”

That earned him a nervous laugh.

Slowly, he managed to ease Theo back onto the couch and onto his back, managed to get him to relax. When they did wind down, Liam was lying on top of Theo, listening to his heartbeat and breathing as they gradually slowed. He reached up and began threading his fingers through Theo’s hair, hearing a soft, agreeable hum that rumbled in his own chest, too.

He didn’t even realise Theo had dozed off until he looked up to see his boyfriend’s eyes were closed.

Smiling, he slowly extricated himself from their pillow fort and went to the kitchen. He came back with chips, popcorn, and MnMs to find Theo sitting up and yawning. And in Liam’s hoodie. “Sorry, didn’t realise…” He trailed off with another yawn, still half asleep. When Liam kissed his cheek, his eyes fluttered shut and he hummed.

“How do you feel?”

A short laugh echoed through the air. “Better than I have in ages. Are those Doritos?”

“Nacho cheese.” Liam slid in behind him with a laugh, pulling Theo to his chest and gently wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Another little spurt of triumph darted through him when he realised he couldn’t feel Theo’s ribs so blatantly anymore. Resting his chin on Theo’s shoulder, he felt Theo lean back as something they liked more came on.

“You’re the best.” Glancing at him Liam couldn’t help but smile and press a kiss to his cheek again.

Even now, it still shocked him how far a little kindness had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a difficult time not turning this into angst, thanks. Also, let’s pretend that if Hayden and Liam did do anything, they didn’t in this universe). Now, to go watch the rest of 3b and try not to bawl my eyes out because I love all these characters now.   
> Into the fray!


End file.
